Daughter Of The Dark
by skylark1617
Summary: Siria Black is a witch but she has another secret no one at Hogwarts must find out... She is Lord Voldemorts daughter. This is not your typical Harry Potter, Siria has the same scar and everyone thinks Harry is the savior. It is Siria she is Volemorts flesh and blood she is the only one who can kill him. Please review this is my first fan fiction. Tell me about any ideas you have?


Siria...

My life is, and has always been strange. My biological father is the Dark Lord Voldemort, I'm a fifth year but I can preform NEWT level magic. I'm also in love with a man who's father abducted me, but a little blonde boy, the one I dream about set me free. All this and I'm only ten.

"Siria ... SIRIA" My fathers scream echoed up the stairs "What..?" I yelled back. Sirius Black is my father, he has been over protective since my mother was taken into Voldemort's service and then the basterd threatened to take me since im his daughter. So he's scared to loose me because I'm all he has left. He came up behind me and hugged me tight. "I cant believe today's your first day at Hogwarts I'm so proud." "Dad ... I .. Get off I'm not going," His whole body stiffened "Yes you are Siria Narcata Black it was your mothers dream for you to go and you are going." He said firmly "But dad no one likes me" I argued "If anyone finds out ... well I'm weird" Dad's grip tightened "Siria your not weird, your special and you will make tons of friends okay and your going and that's final !"

That was the end of that, when he said it was final there was no arguing with him. That's how I ended up on the Hogwarts Express. "Oh my god Siria" My body whipped around to see my cousin Harry Potter, who embraced me in a hug. "Oh hay Harry," I said breathlessly, a small frizzy haired girl was the next to shake my hand "You must be Siria Black, Oh my your also Voldemorts daughter" "SHHHH Hermione she doesn't want anyone to know," Harry quickly shut her up and the last boy to shake my hand was a bit shy, he was a cute little red haired boy named Ron Weasley

A blonde boy walked over to join us, Potter I see your already making friend with... with.." He stumbled for words as he look at my face "With what Malfoy?" The blonde boy seemed to get offended so he left in a huff. "Harry" I said "who was that?" Harry looked at me "He's someone you need not get involved with okay?" I looked down a bit disappointed "Fine" Hermione decided to peep up "Why don't we get on the train before it leaves okay."

So now were on the train, "What common room are you in Siria?" Ron asked "we were told your room assignment when to your house, we're in Gryiffyndor" He said with high confidence and a smile. "Oh" I said "well I sort of got placed in Slytheryn." Gasps can from everyone of my new found friends as well as a shocked look on the face of Hermione. "What?" I said no response came from them "come on it cant be all that bad" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm "How is she going to stay away from Malfoy, she's in the same common room as him." The speaker in our cabin started to buzz "All students please move back to your assigned cabins, thank you" Harry stood up and left "Bye Siria" Ron was again th last on to leave "Be safe" was all he said as if he knew something I didn't.

It was late at night when I heard whispered voices, "Nishcobon, Toshca, Ren, Nishcobon, Toshca, Ren." My neck burned as my scar showed through my skin burning like the fires of hell. I screamed and ran out into the hall and saw him, the blonde boy was in the hands of a Death Eater. He squirmed in the grip of the dark one "Put me down" he said with a sharp tone "my father owns you." They hissed at him , I hesitated then started to speak "Let him go" they dropped him "His father has killed one of us, a body for a body." I steadied myself as I suddenly recognized the blonde boy, he was Draco the boy who saved me when I was young. "Take my body" I screamed, they didn't give it another thought as I feel the ice cold blade rip through my flesh as I fall to the floor in sheer darkness.

Harry...

Everyone had gathered outside the cabins for some reason, so I went out to join them just mabey Malfoy had gotten into a fight either way I wanted to see what was so interesting. I wasn't prepared for what I saw my cousin being stabbed, "No" I screamed as I pushed passed everyone to catch Siria's head as she fell. Snape runs to her as well. "What happened" he said in a sharp tone, "She was stabbed by a Death Eaters blade Sir," Malfoy said "I thought they wanted you... you arse" Harry punched Draco hard "Potter, Malfoy stop it" he looked down at her "Which one of you can fly about a hundred miles an hour by broom?" "I can" Malfoy said. Harry looked at him with disgust "I'm not letting you take her anywhere" "Boys she is going to die unless we get her to Hogwarts within the hour" Harry pondered this for a few minutes. "Malfoy you may take her, for I cannot ride fast enough." Draco picked up Siria and left without another word.

Draco...

So now I have a girl in my arms and she's pretty hot, but I don't know why she did, what she did, I don't even know her. I finally arrived at the Hogwarts infirmary, the nurse Madam Pomfrey greeted us "Oh what happened with her?" "She was stabbed by a Death Eaters blade," Pomfrey took her from me and lowered her body onto the table, "Draco please step back, and avert your eyes." She lifted up the girls shirt to look at the gruesome cut on her abdomen, but all my eyes could focus on was her face, small, innocent, and beautiful. She looked so familiar, but yet I couldn't place her face. "Dear," I looked up "Yes Madam" "Do you mind getting me the Dragons Foot on the top shelf over on the right" "Oh okay" I handed it to her as she applied it to the wound. I asked id I could wait in the next room, and was awakened when Madam Pomfrey placed Siria, I don't know if that's her name but it felt right, on the bed in front of me. "Is she okay" I asked even though I knew the answer "She is in a mild coma, and I don't know if she will pull out of this only time will tell." Siria's hand had fallen out of the sheets so I held it until she would awake.

Hours passed and for some reason I don't want to sleep unless I know she will be alright. Which is weird because I barely know this girl, I hear her say my name in a whisper but she had not yet awaken, "What did you say" I squeeze her hand "My little blonde boy" are the words that escape her perfect lips. I let go of her hand and leave the room, as I leave Potter, and his freak show pushed past me. The last thing I hear her say is "Thank you" as I pause, open the door and leave.

Siria ...

My eyes open to three faces Harry, Hermione, and Ron's I sat up to catch a glimpse of the back of the blonde boy leaving "Thank you" I say as he pauses and leaves. "So... what have I missed" I say as Harry looks at me "Well not much, we just got here and we have some good news and then there's bad news," I look at him and I knew him pretty well and something was up with him. "Okay bad news first," "Your dad found out about what happened, and he's waiting to talk to you in your common room, good news your alive and you can talk to him" I curse under my breath "YOU TOLD MY FATHER, HARRY I'M SCREWED." His eyes met mine "Oh come on, Siria what's the worse that can happen?" Madam Pomfrey come in to the room to dismiss me "You can go now but be carful walking" As I stood up a hard pain hits my chest like a brick, I sit back down "What the hell" I say as I gasp for breath "The sting of the blade will always affect you dear" Madam Pomfrey said "best if you get up and try again." I stood up again the feeling not as strong this time, Harry grabs all my books for me and we leave the Infirmary stopping in the Western Hall when we see the back of my dad.

"Hi daddy" I could tell he was upset because his whole body tensed, "Don't speak, I cant believe what you have done, his father nearly killed you, or did you forget that." I sturdied my stance as I spoke "No father I didn't forget, but the blonde boy did free me or had you forgotten that?" He lifted his hand to strike me "How dare you talk to me in this way, you were willing to give up your life for a child who you don't even know," "Father they would have killed him, I knew I'd be fine." He looked me in the eyes for the first time, "How did you know this you were willing to die to let that thing live." By know our argument had drawn a large crowd, he grabbed my arm "You are to come home this instant, I will not have you at this school," I look at him "Just because you lost mom does not mean you get to keep me caged my whole life." I felt his hand cross my face as he hit me. The whole crowd gasp as my body hit the floor, the pain coming back, I reared up a little and said "I hate you, go home and leave me alone." I picked up my books and ran from the scene to find my common room, my face red from the tears, I was running down through the Western corridor when my body hit someone's body and my books flew everywhere, "Don't you watch where your..." "I'm sorry it's my fault" I looked up to see the little blonde boy. He bent over to pick up my books. "I'm sorry" He said "but your going the wrong way for Gryiffyndor" I gave him a look "What?" "Well I'm not in Gryiffyndor, I'm in Slytheryn."

Draco...

So Siria's in Slytheryn, that's just awesome. I decided to walk her to the Slytheryn Common Room since she looked pretty torn up and I didn't want anything happening to her. "Thank you for saving my life" She said in a small whisper. "You welcome, can I ask you a question?" I asked as she looked up and I could tell she knew what I was going to ask "Yes" she said still small voiced "What were they saying" "Who" "The Death Eaters." "Oh" She looked down and stopped walking "They said your father killed one of their kind, so they were going to take you as a replacement" I was shocked she understands Parseltounge. "So what did you say back "Well" She said "I asked if another body may be taken instead," I paused in mid-step she gave up he life for me "Why would you give up your life to save me, I don't even know you"

"Siria, Siria, get away from him" Potter yelled as he ran up to her, and for the split second when fear crossed her face I knew who she was, she was Siria Black, my father abducted her when she was three and I set her free. Potter grabbed her arm "I told you to stay away from Malfoy" "You suggested it" I laughed "What Potter you scared I'm going to steal her from you." We both broke out laughing "Draco, Harry isn't my boyfriend he's my cousin.

They were both on the floor laughing "I cant believe you thought that Harry was my boyfriend" She laughed , man I loved her laugh. "Well look at the way he looks at you, talks to you its like he owns you" Potter looked so pissed "No Malfoy I just want her to stay away from creeps like you." Siria spoke up "Hey just saying Harry, but I can hang out with who ever I choose to, your not my father, and Harry I'll see you around." She grabbed my hand and we walked into the common room together, and from the touch of her hand I knew I had to protect her.


End file.
